yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Babblong
is a Rank C, Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Putasockinit evolves into Snidewinder by fusing with this Yo-kai. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Babblong appears as a yellow-skinned, grinning Yo-kai with a massive, beak-like nose, hanging down to his chest's height. He has greenish-blue feather-like hair, with a tail going down to the small of his back. He wears a light purple sash around his waist and a blue skirt, and a pair of sandals. He speaks with a thick Kansai accent. As expected, his stories are what's most important to him. When possessed by Wazzat, he says "What's the point of social interaction if you can't make people listen to you, y'know, y'know?". He makes people tell stories until they get tired. These stories are usually boring and are often about an unknown uncle. It is likely that many of these stories are actually from Babblong, and that he really makes people tell the stories for him. When Babblong possess someone, they start speaking with an Osaka accent. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series In the anime, Babblong first appeared in EP015, Inspiriting people at Springdale Elementary. Nate attempted to summon Jibanyan but ended up Inspirited by Babblong, preventing him from finishing the summon. Jibanyan, having been alerted to the summon, eventually got fed up waiting for Nate to finish and ran to school all the way from Nate's house, sending Babblong flying in one hit. Nate was finally able to summon Wazzat to stop Babblong’s constant chitchatting. In defeat, Babblong walked away. The next morning, Nate and Whisper encountered Babblong again, once again telling boring stories, much to Nate’s dismay. Nate first summoned Babblong in EP021, who expressed pleasant surprise at being summoned. Babblong was asked to stop D'wanna from Inspiriting Katie, who had been abandoning activities with her friends as a result of D'wanna's influence. Babblong engaged D'wanna in an Inspiriting battle, causing Katie to switch between lethargic and talkative states constantly until D'wanna keeled over in exhaustion. In EP027, Babblong was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai standing in line waiting for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Babblong was one of Mr. Crabbycat's students in the "Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat" segments. Video games In Yo-kai Watch, non-hostile Babblongs can be found all over Springdale who provide advice on the game's mechanics. When talked to, each Babblong warns the player that its explanation is lengthy, and expresses annoyance should the player choose to decline its offer. Babblong is also the antagonist in the request Talk Like the Wind, where he is inspirting a worker at the Gourd Pound Museum. After confronting the big nosed Yo-kai, he admitted he did so because he wanted a friend, and the players can become friends with him. Yo-kai Watch Babblong can be found under cars and inside empty apartments everywhere in Tranquility Apartments in Shopper's Row, as well as beyond the Rank C Watch Lock in the Abandoned Tunnel. Babblong is also automatically befriended in the process of completing the request "Talk Like the Wind". Yo-kai Watch 2 Babblong can be found in the grass, flower beds, and cardboard boxes in the Excellent Expressway. He can also be found in the bamboo on Mt. Wildwood. Babblong is also befriended through the quest "Dinner on Hold" Yo-kai Watch 3 Babblong can be found in bushes and under cars in Excellent Tower. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute tolerance Moveset |80|-|Single enemy}} |50|Water|Single enemy}} |120||Single enemy|Slaps an enemy with its nose. May cancel a foe's Soultimate Move.}} Quotes * Befriended: "You're pretty good! I like your spirit!" * Loafing: "This is tiring!" *'Receiving food (favourite)': "So good! Wow!" *'Receiving food (normal)': "I'll eat that!" *'Receiving food (disliked)': *'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"You got me out! That reminds me of a story. See, a long time ago..." Etymology Name Origin "Nagabana" translates as . It's also a pun on . It may also be partially based on banana, given the banana motif of his post-summoning background in the anime. "Babblong" is a portmanteau of the words babble or babbling, and long. It may also be a play on the term babble on. * In Spanish, "Charlatón" is a variation of charlatan. * In German, "Labernase" is a combination of labern ''(to prattle) and ''Nase (nose). Trivia * In the English dub, he is voiced by Joey D'Auria impersonating comedian Jimmy Durante. Both are known for their distinctive noses, even copying his trademark phrase "Ha cha cha cha cha!". In the English Korean dub, he has a surfer accent. Related Yo-kai *Bananose *Chocobanana In Other Languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai